MegaMan X: Reploid Recon
by Flaretale
Summary: This is sort of an AU, as some things that should be know aren't known yet. The peace earned by X, Zero and Axl's struggle was ended by unknown disasters, causing animals to flee and plants to stop growing along with other things. Kari, the first ever known Human Hunter, has joined the Maverick Hunters in order to help save the world that they must protect. Rated T for language.


_**Hello everyone! Flaretale here! My, my, it sure has been a while, hasn't it? Yup, life has been throwing me curve balls for the past while. I don't know how many of you know, but my father passed away on December 21st of 2014. It's been 3 months and my family is still trying to make heads and tails of things. We're slowly moving forward, but we still have a long road ahead.**_

_**Anyway, on to happier things. I have mad e a new fanfic! This is an RP that me, and my best friend Icee the Hedgehog of FFN, have done since we first met a good year ago. Maybe a year and a half. lol Anyway, this story is that RP come to life. Only this will be much longer. You'll see how, Icee. LOL~**_

_**I do not own MegaMan X or it's characters. They are owned by Capcom and Keiji Inefune. Please support the official release.**_

_**MegaMan X: Reploid Recon**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**World At Danger**_

* * *

_**The year is 2175. Reploids can now live among humans in peace, as if it were paradise. To prevents Maverick activity, Axl, who is an A Rank Hunter who was found by Zero, an S Rank Hunter a few years prior, has stopped being a mercenary, and joined the Maverick Hunters to stop Maverick activity. The humans live in another base however, since most Reploids think that humans shouldn't be fighting alongside them, because they wish to keep the humans safe from the war, so that needless death can be prevented.**_

_**The operation that Axl started was called Reploid Recon. They operated around cities with manually operated Mechaniloids and Reploid armor.**_

_**But even then, the cities they have sworn to protect are still targeted by the Mavericks, who just want to stir up trouble. Reports of environmental disturbances, caused by said Mavericks, began to grow around outside lands. Resources are being stolen from different areas, frightening off the animals and putting humans, Reploids, and animals in grave danger.**_

_**Humans and Reploids may need to work together, if they are to face against this new threat.**_

* * *

Abel City, one of the known cities where humans and Reploids live together, helping out each other in public projects and the restoration of the city itself. With this act alone, it is possible for humans and Reploids to live in harmony and work for a better peace.

Sigma, the true enemy of all humans and Reploids, said that humans are a hindrance to the Reploid race, seeing as they have emotions that hold them back from a 'True Future'. His methods to expose the true potential of reploids were so corrupted, that he had manipulated lives, wiped out armies and mislead great people to teach others his ways.

Sigma was known to others as the evil duplicate of M. Bison. Only his army to double the size of Neo Nazi armies.

X, the first Reploid to carry emotional thought, and Zero, an unknown Reploid from an unknown origin, were the main adversaries of Sigma. Every attack planned by Sigma was prevented by them both. They were the only ones that could take him down, no matter what plan he had to take out humans and wipe out the future Reploids of society.

Axl, a New Generation Reploid and is also one of the youngest Reploids to join the Hunters, was originally from a type of resistance known as Red Alert. Red Alert was a group of vigilante Reploids that were similar to the Maverick Hunters, but their practices were oftentimes outside the law, thus causing them to be labeled as Mavericks. Their leader, Red, who originally found Axl, challenged the Maverick Hunters to see how many Mavericks they could defeat, and let loose some Mavericks they had in custody earlier. In actuality, they were manipulated by the former Maverick Hunter Sigma, under the alias of the "Professor." This was one of many plans that Sigma has done to kill X and Zero.

Axl helped X and Zero destroy Sigma once more, once again stopping the ever increasing gap between humans and Reploids. Axl then truly joined the Maverick Hunters, learning under Zero's wing and becoming a respectable Maverick Hunter.

A few years passed since then, and other than the occasional Maverick raids, the gap between humans and Reploids has closed, and they are living together once more.

* * *

Inside the Abel City Maverick Hunter Base, two Hunters are sparring against each other, while one other Hunter is watching them. "Take this!" A woman with long black hair pulled into a ponytail yelled as she dashed at a certain black Reploid with green eyes, an X-shaped scar on his face and spiky auburn hair that sprouts outward rather than flow down. The teenager Reploid grins as he jumps into the air and lands behind the woman. "You need to be more swift. Especially with a flying opponent!" He yelled as he lets his two long, white retractable 'wings' pop out of his back and takes to the air with the help of his small boosters on his legs.

"Hey, that wasn't part of the training Axl!" The woman yelled as she jump-kicked off the wall and swings her swords at Axl. Axl sighed and easily moved out the way and kicked the woman back down to the ground and shot the swords out of her hands. "Agh!" The woman exclaimed as Axl landed above her, his pistol right against her head. "You have to expect the unexpected, Kari. Otherwise, you will end up dead in a heart beat."

Kari's ruby red eyes look down the barrel of Axl's pistol as sweat falls from her face. She growled as he swats the pistol out of her face and pushed Axl off of her.

A red Reploid with blue eyes and long blonde hair sighed as he watched Axl help Kari back onto her feet. "He's right, Kari. You need to be more expectant of surprise attacks. Never always think you have the upper hand, otherwise, you'll be dead before you know it."

"I get it! I get it. Geez..." Kari groaned as she picked her sabers up and sheathed them. "I'm trying my hardest, okay? I'm still learning."

"Even then, Kari. You're taking too long TO learn." Zero told her with a glare. "This is why you shouldn't be here. You're a human, not a Reploid. You should just stop and go home while you still have your life." Zero told her, almost making a growling sound.

"Zero! Come on, man! Give her a break!" Axl yelled as Kari just sighed. "No, it's fine, Axl. He is right that I'm slow in learning. But at least I AM learning. He's just being an ass." She told him as Zero glared at her. "What did you call me?"

"An asshole." Kari said simply, which quickly angered Zero. Before Kari or Axl could react, Zero's saber was at Kari's neck, Zero's blue eyes looking ready to kill as he glared at her. "You want to say that again?"

"Sure, you're an asshole." Kari told him, glaring back. Zero growled as Kari stood her ground, folding her arms as she looked at the saber. She knew Zero wouldn't kill a fellow Hunter, no matter how much he hated her.

"W-Whoa whoa! Relax! Both of you!" Axl said as he got between Zero and Kari, moving the saber away with his pistol.

"Tch!" Zero sheathed his saber and glared at Kari once again. He then turns and leaves the room.

Kari just sighs as Axl turns to her. "You know, Kari...you may want to try to be more nice to Zero..."

"When he starts treating me with respect, then I'll start treating him with respect." Kari told him as she leaves the room to get something to drink. Axl sighed and watched her leave, a small smile on his face. "Oh Kari...you're something else.."

* * *

Kari walked into the cafeteria to get some water so she can herself some tea. Since she's the only human in the base, Kari has to go out and get her own food and such since the food that is in the base is meant for Reploids, not humans. Kari does get water since they have that for her to use at least.

Kari asked the cook for water and waits for him to hand her the water. "You need to be more careful around Zero, Kari." A voice sounded from behind Kari, making her jump. She turned and saw one of her only friends here in the base. "X, goodness. You startled me."

X is one of the best known S Rank Hunters. His compassion for others, his ability to hesitate and his will to find other ways to bring peace to the world made him well known to people and Reploids alike around the world.

"Sorry, but I'm right Kari." X told her, pulling a chair up and sitting to rest his leg. "Sorry, sorry...he just really annoyed me this time." Kari told him as she waited. "What's his problem, anyway? I've done nothing to hurt the guy, and yet he hates my guts. Geez...I'd like to know what the hell I did to piss him off."

"It's just who he is, Kari. You just need to let him warm up to you." X told her, rubbing his leg.

"It's been three years, X. He should have 'warmed up' to me by now." Kari told him, clearly annoyed. "Anyway... how's your leg? You and you team got ambushed a while ago, right?"

"Ah, yeah. Thankfully, no one was greatly damaged. And my leg is fine, still healing. I won't be going on missions for a while." X explained with a soft sigh. "I hope Zero can handle himself without my help."

"Pfft, if he can almost cut my head off, then he'll be just fine." Kari said as she walked up to the cook, who had the jug of water for her and takes it. "Well, it was nice seeing you, X. I'll see you around." She waved to X as she leaves the cafeteria, heading to her room for the evening.

X waved back as she left. "..." He sighed, rubbing his head for a moment. "Hmm...Zero and Kari don't go on missions together, which is why he never gets to see her skill on the battlefield. I wonder..." He grabs his cructh and stands up, walking out of the cafeteria and heads in the direction of the Commander's Office.

* * *

Kari is at her desk, having fallen asleep. She was working on a report that is due in a few days and has fallen asleep since she spent most of her night working. It's currently 10 am, and Kari is normally always up at 8 am. A light knock is heard at her door. "Kari?"

"...h-hmmm...?" Kari moaned as she sits up, yawning. "Door's open..." She said tiredly.

The door opens and a adult female Reploid with long blonde hair and blue eyes walk in. She's in standard armor which is pink. "You look tired, Kari. Did you work late?"

"Morning, Alia. And yes, I did." Kari said with a smile. "Come to check on me since I wasn't out at my normal time?"

"Heh, yes. I got a little worried." Alia said with a smile. "I also had something to tell you. Commander Signas wants you to go on the next Mission Zero goes on."

"What? Why?" Kari asked, surprised that Signas would want them to work together at this point.

"Because he feels that Zero needs to see your skill. You are a skilled human, which is rare. Commander Signas thinks that if Zero can see your power and skill, that may help him trust you better." Alia explained, which made Kari nod lightly. "Okay...does he know? Zero I mean."

"Yes. He said you better be ready to take orders." Alia told her as Kari stands up, stretching. "Okay. I'll go eat and what not. Tell Zero to get me when he goes on a mission."

"I will. See you later, Kari." Alia closes the door, leaving Kari alone once more.

Kari yawns as she looks out the window, looking out at the city. "..." The sunlight shines on a beautiful clear blue crystal that is sitting on her desk, making it shine in the colors of the rainbow. Kari grabs the crystal and wears it around her neck before walking out of her room to start her day.

Zero meanwhile, was in the training room, doing his morning training routine. He looks at the dummies as he holds his saber in his hands tightly. He then closes his eyes and takes slow, deep, steady breaths. His eyes then shoot open and he dashes at the dummies. He stops at the other side of the training room and sheaths his saber, the dummies looking untouched. After a second, the dummies all fall in unison, the chest of each slashed by a fatal slash.

"Nice going, Zero. 3 seconds faster than last time." Alia's voice followed by clapping is heard, making Zero turn towards the door.

"Alia, thanks." Zero smiled lightly as Alia walks to him. "Kari said she'll be ready soon. She'll meet you and Axl in the Navigator's Room."

"Ah...thanks..." Zero sighed as he's reminded that he's working with Kari today. "I'll go get Axl..." He told Alia as he walks out of the room.

The reason Zero hates Kari is the sole fact that she's a human. It was his job to protect humans, not babysit them. They are not meant to fight. The fact that Kari used to be a mercenary before she became a Hunter doesn't help any. 'She should just go home. There's no place for her here.' Zero thought as he knocked on Axl's door, having reached the room. "Axl, it's Zero."

Axl moans as he turns in his bed, having slept in as normal. The only time you'll see Axl up early is if there's something good for breakfast.

Zero sighed as he heard Axl's snoring through the door. He opens it and walks inside. "Axl! Time for the mission!"

"W-Whaa!" Axl yelped as he fell out of his bed, getting tangled in his covers. "A-Aye..."

Zero chuckled lightly as he offered his hand. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Sure you didn't..." Axl mumbled as he took Zero's hand and stood up, messing with his bedhead as Zero starts to walk out. "Meet in the Navigator Room in 30 minutes."

"Roger!" Axl said as he rushed to get ready.

Soon enough, the team of Zero, Axl and Kari were in the Navigator Room. Alia looks at the three Hunter's. "Alright. As I said to Zero, you three are to go to the ruins of a city to the north. The Maverick called Yuro was last seen heading to the ruins after killing 20 humans and 35 Reploid's. Once you all get there, proceed with caution and kill Yuro on sight." She explained as Axl nods. "We'll take him out, His day's of killing is over, right Kari?"

Kari blinks lightly and nods. "Y-Yeah..." Alia looks to Kari. "Kari, you are to listen to Zero's orders during the mission. Understood?" Kari nods. "Yes."

"Good, if you don't, your not going on another mission." Zero told Kari as Alia sighs. "Zero, Signas wants you to watch her during the mission. Understood?"

"Understood." Zero said as he looks at Axl and Kari. "Let's get going. Don't fall behind."

"Roger!" Axl said with his grin as Kari nods. "Yes sir." With that, Zero and his team head out.

* * *

After a good few hours of traveling, Zero's team made it to the ruins of an old city that rests in the north. The city itself was destroyed years ago by a huge Maverick attack, killing almost every living thing in the area. Those who survived are living new lives in other areas.

"So..this Yuro is somewhere in this city." Axl said as Zero nods. "Seems that way."

"What should we do? Split up?" Kari asked as Zero nods. "I'll go on my own. You two look else where."

"Be careful, Zero." Axl said as they went off in two different directions.

Soon enough, a few hours passed but there was no sign of Yiro within the ruined city. Axl sighs as he pauses for a breathe. "Geez...I'm starting to think we got wrong information." He told Kari as she radio's Zero. "Have you found anything, Zero?" She asked.

"Nope...haven't found a thing." Zero replied, though he really didn't wanna talk to Kari, even via radio. "I'm beginning to think Alia miscalculated..."

"That's what I said." Axl said through Kari's transmitter. "We better head back." He said as Kari's crystal begins to glow. Kari blinks, looking down at the crystal. "W-What...?" Suddenly, it looks like she's looking through someone else's eyes. She could see Zero in front of her as she sees a weapon being drawn in someone's hand, causing her to gasp. "Zero! Behind you!" She yelled into her transmitter.

"What?" Zero blinked and turned to look behind himself as he drew his saber out again.

He turned around in time too, as another saber appeared above him and sparks flew as the sabers clashed. "Tch! How did you know I was behind you?" A Reploid asked as he pushes Zero's saber with his own.

"That's not your concern!" Zero yelled, pushing his own saber with the other Reploid's, gritting his teeth slightly. "And just when we thought that there was a miscommunication. Should've know better - Alia never miscommunicates..."

The Reploid pushes back, not letting Zero have any headway. "Alia? Ah...so your Zero... I thought I saw you before!" He kicks Zero's leg and jumps back landing with grace. "I am Yuro, the Shadow Killer. I hunt for my prey in the shadows, and end them quickly." Yuro told Zero with a grin. "And you won't be any different!"

Zero stumbled lightly, but quickly stood up, not letting himself lose his footing for long. "You won't be any different from any other Maverick I've had to kill, either!" He said as he dashed forward at Yuro, aiming to hit him quickly and painfully.

Yuro just laughed as he sidestepped, managing to slash Zero's arm. "Oh really? Want to put that to the test?"

"Damn you!" Zero yelled as they locked blades again.

"Zero!" Kari yelled as she and Axl finally reached the battle. Yuro blinks but again dodges with ease as a few shots were fired, seeing that Axl and a human girl has joined the fight. "Hmm...a human?"

Kari blinks, looking at Yuro before growling. "What's wrong with me being human?!"

Zero took the chance and slashed Yuro in the back as his own arm leaks 'blood'.

Yuro blinks ash he's slashes in the back. He grunts as he jumps over Zero and kicks him to the floor as he slashes Axl across the chest, nicking his core. Yuro looks to Zero with a glare. "Hmm...you're the first to ever touch me." He says as he raises his saber, getting ready for a death kill. "No!" Kari yells as she dashed at Yuro, one of her katanas going through his arm as her other katana goes through his chest. "G-Gah!" Yuro grunts at her attack. He blinks as Kari's crystal glows in a deep blue. "...t-there's no way...you're her child..." He mumbled as he pulled the katanas out, leaving Kari with no weapons.

"W-what do you mean…? You know my parents?!" Kari asked.

"Yes, I was one of the Mavericks who invaded that town...looking for the crystal you hold!" Yuro said as he then grabs Kari by her neck, lifting her into the air. "A-Agh!"

"Your mother was thought to have the crystal, but it seems she gave it to you in order to protect it." Yuro said as Kari struggles to breathe.

"K-Kari…!" Axl got out as Zero stood back up, his arm no longer moving as he growled.

"W-What's so special…?" Kari got out as Yuro squeezed her neck tighter. "You don't need to know…" He said as he pulled out his other sword, ready to kill Kari right there.

"KARI!" Zero yelled, causing the crystal to glow in a bright red color. "What?!" Yuro exclaimed as he was forced to let Kari go.

Kari coughed as she landed. She saw her katana and took the chance to grab it and stabs Yuri in the chest, right through the core.

Yuro blinks as the saber goes through his chest, going right through his core. "..." Blood drips out of his mouth as he chuckled, looking at Kari. "..y-you really are...her daughter….n-not...bad…." He said as he fell to his knees and onto the ground, his eyes dark as his core shuts down.

"..." Kari gasps for breath as she sits on the ground. 'W-what was...' She holds her crystal tightly as Zero walked up to her, offering a hand.

"Don't think much into this. You just need help getting up." Zero said bluntly, making Kari blink. "..." She takes his hand and stands up, still coughing as she tried to get her breath back. "I-It's...b-because I'm human...i-isn't it?" She asked as Axl managed to get to his feet, blood coming from his wound to the chest.

"It's because you shouldn't be here." Zero said. "This is exactly why. I don't like the fact that you want to accompany us to missions when you're not ready. Yes you killed him, but by luck! Not Skill! Yet I have obligation to respect you as a partner in this mission. But as a friend, I don't like you." Once she was on her feet, he let her go and looked at Axl. "Can you get back to base on your own or do we need to call the medics?" he asked, concerned.

Axl flinched as he held his chest. "I-I'm fine. I'll manage. You?"

Zero looked at his arm. "I'll manage as well."

"..." Kari looks away at Zero's answer. "Let's head back then. The other Hunters will get Yuro's body."

Axl nods lightly as they all begin to head back, beaten up and bleeding, but still alive, which they should be blessed on.

* * *

A few hours later, Zero and Axl were placed in the ward for now while Kari goes into her room. Axl sighs as he looks at Zero. "...d-did you really have to say something so harsh, Zero?" He asked, sitting down.

"It's true." Zero said. "I don't like her. I hate it that she's here." He said as he was treated. his arm being looked at to make it move again.

"Why? What did she do to you?" Axl asked, not understanding.

"She came here..." Zero said flatly. "I wish she'd leave, to be honest."

"...whatever Zero." Axl said as he lays down in one of the bed, turning away from his friend.

"..." Zero stayed silent as the medics tended to the wound. He glared in the direction of Kari's room. He really did wish she'd just leave. He didn't like her being here. She was probably going to just get killed in a mission anyway. Just like any other person he's bonded with had. Except X and Axl, of course. '...but that light...what was that...' Zero thought before he closed his eyes.

Kari was now in her room, sitting on her bed as she stares at the crystal. "...Mother, just what on earth did you give me?" She asked, watching the crystal glow in a soft clear light.

"...hmm…" A Reploid with short spiky golden blonde hair wearing white-silver armor is hiding by Kari's window, looking in at her. "..." She grins as she disappears in a flash of light.

* * *

Elsewhere, the blonde Reploid appears in a dark room, where a Reploid is hidden in the shadows. "Welcome back. Did you find anything?"

"Yes, Master. I found...the crystal." The blonde Reploid grinned.

"...ha...haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The hidden Reploid laughs madly as she nods. "Well done...we are now one step closer to living our dream..."

* * *

_**It seems a more evil force then what Yuro showed is planning something….will Kari and the others find out in time? We'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of MegaMan x: Reploid Recon!**_


End file.
